llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemmy's Updates
I like to track my progress to see if I have been a good Koopaling or a bad Koopaling. This area of my Land shows everything I have done in my Land since I forged it. 1998 August 12 * Lemmy's Land is started. * 8 entries added to Fun Fiction. * 1 entry added to Mysteries. * 1 entry added to Puzzles. * Many Bios have been added. * Koopaling Votes: 1 for me. 14 * Koopaling Votes: 2 for me, 1 for Roy, and 1 for Wendy. 15 * 2 entries added to Fun Fiction. ** The Power Switch-a-Roo ** The Koopa Kids Order Chinese Food * 1 entry added to Mysteries ** Splat! Food in your Face! * 1 Bio added. * Koopaling Votes: 3 for Iggy. 16 * 1 entry added to Fun Fiction. ** Bob-omb, Meat Bomb, and MST3K Versus Sonic * Message Board added. * Koopaling Votes: 2 for Iggy and 1 for Ludwig. 17 *Lemmy's Lines is started. *2 entries added to Fun Fiction. **An Unpeachy Day (a choose-your-own adventure) **Super Mario 64 2 *Koopaling Votes: 6 for Ludwig. 18 *1 entry added to Fun Fiction. **A Spooky Tour *1 entry added to Mysteries. **A Combined Effect *Added Lemmy's Poll. 6 entries added to it. *Added 1 entry to Lemmy's Lines. *Koopaling Votes: 2 for me and 1 for Iggy. 19 *2 entries added to Fun Fiction. **I Wish I Could Wish **Koopa Christmas *1 entry added to Lemmy's Lines. *Koopaling Votes: 1 for me and 2 for Ludwig. 20 *2 entries added to Lemmy's Fun Fiction. **The Great Theft **The Yoshi ADVENTURE, Adventure, adventure; Chapter 1 *1 entry added to Mysteries **The Allowance Game *1 entry added to Lemmy's Polls. *Koopaling Votes: 2 for Ludwig. 21 *Started Lemmy's Life. *1 entry added to Lemmy's Mysteries. **The Chocolate Theft *3 jokes added to Lemmy's Lines. *2 entries added to Lemmy's Poll. *Koopaling Votes: 4 for me and 2 for Ludwig. 22 *We have a new Super Koopa! *1 entry added to Lemmy's Fun Fiction. **The Kidnap *Wrote a journal entry *Koopaling Votes: 4 for me and 2 for Ludwig. 24 *We have a new Super Koopa! *1 entry added to Lemmy's Fun Fiction. **Toadie *Wrote a journal entry. *Started Lemmy's Stuff. *Koopaling Votes: 1 for me and 5 for Ludwig. 25 *1 entry added to Lemmy's Fun Fiction. **The Yoshi ADVENTURE, Adventure, adventure; Chapter 2 *1 entry added to Lemmy's Mysteries. **Lemmy's Land Looted *Wrote a journal entry. *Koopaling Votes: 2 for Iggy. 26 *1 entry added to Lemmy's Fun Fiction. **Koopas Alone 1 *1 entry added to Lemmy's Mysteries. **A Dinner Disaster *Wrote a journal entry. *Many Bios added. *Koopaling Votes: 2 for me and 3 for Ludwig. 27 *1 entry added to Lemmy's Mysteries. **The End of the Party *Wrote a journal entry. *Koopaling Votes: 5 for me and 1 for Ludwig. 28 *1 entry added to Fun Fiction. **Friday the Thirteenth *Wrote a journal entry. *2 jokes added to Lemmy's Lines. *Added 1 question to Labyrinths. *Koopaling Votes: 2 for me and 1 for Ludwig. 30 *1 entry added th Fun Fiction. **In The Swim *Wrote a journal entry. *2 jokes added to Lemmy's Lines. *Koopaling Votes: 2 for Ludwig. Koopaling Votes chart Category:Sections